


One single drop

by Perelynn



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelynn/pseuds/Perelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff didn’t do this for Gissy. What he wanted to do was to teach a certain haughty little lady a lesson. She could use some humility in her manners. The Sheriff would not hesitate to hang the girl if he thought he could get away with it, but alas, this was not the case. Marian was his trump card against Robin Hood, both a hostage and a bait. Alive, she was precious. Dead, not so much. However, the girl was in a desperate need of a wake up call.  She got unruly. She forgot her place. It was about time to remind her.</p><p>Warning: dub-con.<br/>Вторая глава - русская версия фанфика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One single drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff didn’t do this for Gissy. What he wanted to do was to teach a certain haughty little lady a lesson. She could use some humility in her manners. The Sheriff would not hesitate to hang the girl if he thought he could get away with it, but alas, this was not the case. Marian was his trump card against Robin Hood, both a hostage and a bait. Alive, she was precious. Dead, not so much. However, the girl was in a desperate need of a wake up call. She got unruly. She forgot her place. It was about time to remind her.

Sheriff of Nottingham indulged himself with a wicked smile watching Lady Marian disappear in the castle doors. The thug that should have been hanged today had managed to escape, and that was a nuisance, but the Sheriff has already come up with another idea for tonight’s entertainment. Gissy, Gissy. The man is loyal, but oh God, is he an idiot. He gets especially silly when it comes to Lady Marian, a pretty and strong-willed daughter of the previous Sheriff. The current Sheriff had no doubt the girl had a part in today’s mess. He did not understand her involvement, nor did he care. It was not the first time this opinionated damsel meddled into his affairs. Tonight, however, both she and Gisborne will have a surprise waiting for them. Won’t that be fun!

Some time ago a hag came to the castle gates. She was selling various potions, claiming for them to have all sorts of powers. Ostensibly, her decoctions cured illnesses, healed wounds, turned women into beauty queens and made men’s loins burn with lust. Sheriff ordered the old fraud to be thrown out, of course, but not before purchasing one of her vials through his guards. According to the hag, the little bottle contained none else but ‘the liquid love’, a powerful potion, one single drop of which was enough to render a woman wild with desire. All a man had to do was to offer his lady love a goblet of wine with the potion in it, and the next thing the wooer would know was his belle begging for his touch. 

The Sheriff just had a pitcher of such wine sent to Lady Marian’s rooms. By now Gissy has probably given up on the chase. The Sheriff was ready to bet the man’s next move would be coming over to Lady Marian’s quarters. Guy never missed a chance to talk to the girl, if by ‘talk’ you mean standing around and watching her with puppy eyes. With any luck Marian has already taken a sip or two, and if she has, Gissy has the night of his dreams ahead of him. The Sheriff tried to imagine how would Marian feel in the morning, when the charm wears off and she realizes what she has done… oh, what wouldn’t he give to see her face at the moment.

The Sheriff didn’t do this for Gissy. What he wanted to do was to teach a certain haughty little lady a lesson. She could use some humility in her manners. The Sheriff would not hesitate to hang the girl if he thought he could get away with it, but alas, this was not the case. Marian was his trump card against Robin Hood, both a hostage and a bait. Alive, she was precious. Dead, not so much. However, the girl was in a desperate need of a wake up call. She got unruly. She forgot her place. It was about time to remind her.

***

‘You did this for me,’ Marian breathed out. ‘You saved my life.’

Guy gave her one of his rare warm smiles.

‘Hey!’ Allan a’Dale made a face. 

‘Both of you,’ Marian corrected herself. She walked towards Allan and pulled him into an embrace. 

‘That was nothing really,’ Allan told her, looking both smug and eager. ‘What’s being chased by a dozen of soldiers between friends, eh?’ He looked at Gisborne.

‘We are not friends,’ Guy said pointedly. ‘You can go now.’ 

Allan left. Guy turned to Marian.

‘You saved my life today,’ she repeated. The man was watching her intensely. The was longing in his eyes, the familiar hunger that always prompted her to tease him. 

‘Would you do something for me now?’ he asked. 

‘Name it,’ she demanded, stepping closer.

‘Stay,’ he said softly. ‘Stay and make this castle a better place to live in.’   
Marian beamed. That fitted her plans perfectly. She stood on her tiptoes and embraced Guy, like she did Allan a minute ago.

‘Thank you,’ she whispered, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

The man’s arms wrapped tighter around her. Marian let out a happy sigh. She never liked Guy of Gisborne, but his yearning for her, so evident and so ardent, was strangely alluring, calling to some animal instincts inside her. 

She moved to step away but lingered in the circle of his arms, watching his face. _He looks nothing like Robin_ , she thought idly, _and yet he is handsome in his own way. Like a predator. Like a wolf._ Marian raised her hand and traced his cheekbone with her fingertips. He took it as a cue to lean forward and kiss her fully in the lips.

Marian giggled. She wanted to stop him, like she always did. Instead, she found herself kissing him back. She nearly died today; the thought still made her blood boil and her head spin. What’s so wrong about being a little reckless? Marian moaned softly, clinging to Guy and throwing her head back for more kisses. _He saved my life_ , she reasoned to herself. _He deserves at least some of my affections. I want him to know Lady Marian can be grateful._ She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran her fingers through his fine dark hair.

‘Oh, Marian,’ the man was whispering. His breath was fast, his kisses were getting feverish. ‘My dearest Marian… finally, you… I’ve been waiting for so long… for you...’

 _It’s getting way too far._ The thought swam lazily in her head for some time before sinking in.

‘Guy,’ she whispered, astonished at the huskiness of her own voice. 

‘Yes, my love,’ he muttered, kissing her neck. His fingers ran along the neckline of her dress, baring her shoulder.

‘You should stop now,’ Marian declared. She pressed her palms against his chest, but couldn’t find it in her to push him away.

Guy looked at her, his eyes hazy with desire. 

‘I won’t stop,’ he said, his hands hot on the skin of her neck, ‘until you make me.’

‘I thought I just did,’ Marian told him petulantly, but he already moved to kiss her cheek. 

‘Your voice did,’ he replied, getting to her ear and biting at it slightly. ‘Your lips say otherwise.’

To prove his point he claimed her mouth again, his passion making her forget all her arguments for the time being.

She came back to her senses only when he swept her off her feet.

‘What do you think you are doing?’ she asked him suspiciously.

Guy didn’t reply. He lowered her onto the bed and settled next to her. His hand caressed her hip, then moved to the thigh. Marian rubbed her forehead absent-mindedly, surprised at herself. She felt absolutely at ease, having no urge to stop Guy or make him go away. On the contrary, she found herself arching her back invitingly, asking for his touch. 

Gisborne was kissing her shoulders, tracing the collarbones with his tongue. His breath was so hot it almost burned her. Marian felt his fingers tug at her dress, baring the breasts. That sobered her up. 

‘We cannot do this,’ she protested, sitting up and covering herself. ‘Only those who are married can share the same bed.’

‘I shall wed you first thing tomorrow morning,’ Guy promised her, putting his arms around her and resuming his ministrations.

‘You men always say things like that to get what you want.’ Marian tried to wiggle free but Gisborne’s hold on her was tight.

‘If you don’t trust me, I’m ready to wed you right now,’ he whispered between the fervid kisses. ‘Let’s go find the castle chaplain. He’ll marry us.’

‘I don’t want to go find the chaplain,’ Marian decided, reclining back on the pillows. She indeed had no desire to go anywhere, or search for anything, or marry anyone. What she wanted was to stay in bed and to enjoy the sight of a man so mad with love for her he was barely coherent.

‘Me neither,’ Guy agreed. ‘Tomorrow morning, at dawn, my Marian.’

His fingers, surprisingly nimble, undid her bodice. His hot hands got under her robe, fumbling around, exploring her curves. Soon the thin linen was in folds at her neck; Marian realized it doesn’t cover anything anymore, and took the garment off. 

‘I never intended to allow you to go that far,’ she mumbled to Gisborne. Before, she always found her rooms way too draughty for her liking. Somehow, tonight she felt too warm for her clothes. 

‘Believe me, I know,’ Guy muttered in reply. ‘Every time I see you I vow to myself to not let you charm me again. And every time I allow you to do whatever you please with me.’

‘It’s not the same,’ Marian protested weakly.

‘Of course it is,’ Guy assured her, getting at taking off his own leather jerkin. Marian clicked the clasps playfully. She was just joking around, but Gisborne took it as a sign of impatience, which encouraged him even more. Before she knew it, they were both completely naked. Then the hot body of the man pressed against hers, and she lost herself in the blinding current of desire.

***

Waking up took her a considerable effort. Her head was buzzing, her eyes hurt, her body ached. She groaned, propping her head on her elbow, and nearly yelped when she saw Guy Gisborne sleeping peacefully next to her. 

The man’s hand rested on her waist. He was… (she looked around the room and sure enough, there was a pile of discarded clothes)... naked. As was she. 

‘How dared you!’ she shouted and slapped him with all her strength.

The man winced, waking up. He touched his reddened cheek and frowned. 

‘How could you, Guy Gisborne,’ Marian went on vehemently, jumping out of the bed and wrapping herself in a linen bed sheet. ‘I knew you had no honour, but I never believed you were such a … bastard!’

Guy turned on his back and sat down, anguish and alarm rising in his eyes. 

‘Marian,’ he said in a puzzled tone. ‘My love. I don’t understand...’

‘I am not your love!’ she shrieked. ‘People don’t do to their loved ones what you did to me!’

‘Marian, what are you talking about?’ he demanded, getting up and fishing his breeches out of the pile of clothes.

‘You know exactly what am I talking about! This!’ Marian pointed at the bed, so briskly she nearly banged her finger against the poster. ‘I trusted you! I thought you would never stoop so low to force yourself on me!

‘I didn’t force myself on you!’ Gisborne shouted, pain now written plainly on his face. ‘You wanted it as much as I did!’

‘I wanted it?’ Marian shouted, breathless with rage. She scanned hurriedly through her memories of the last night, and gasped. God almighty! Guy was right. It was she who threw herself at him. Well, she hugged him. And then he kissed her. And then she didn’t stop him. And then he… damn!

‘Marian,’ Guy said, taking her hand tremulously. She startled and snatched it away. 

‘Don’t you dare touch me!’ she hissed, backing away from him. 

Guy dipped his head and went for the rest of his clothes. While he was getting dressed, Marian watched him, feeling nothing but emptiness inside. What is she to do now? How will she look Robin in the eyes?

When Guy turned back to her, his eyes were sad. 

‘I knew it was too good to be true,’ he said. ‘I’m still willing to wed you...’ he stopped mid-word, silenced by the expression of fury and revulsion on her face. ‘Whatever you think of me now, whatever curses you call upon my head, this was the best thing that ever happened to me.’

He left the room and closed the door after him. His heavy footsteps died in the distance. Marian, still wrapped in the linen sheet, sat back on the bed and burst into tears.


	2. Всего лишь капля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шериф устроил эту шутку не ради Гая - а для того, чтоб как следует проучить заносчивую красотку, слишком много возомнившую о своей особе. Он бы давно отправил девчонку на плаху, но убивать Мариан было бы верхом глупости. Она - козырь против Робина Гуда, одновременно заложница и приманка. Не-ет, мертвая она куда бесполезней, чем живая. Но преподать ей урок очень даже пора. Разбаловалась, забыла свое место. Вот и самое время ей напомнить.

Шериф Ноттингемский проводил взглядом тонкую фигурку леди Мариан. Разбойник, которого должны были сегодня вздернуть на виселице, сбежал, и поймать его не сумели. Разумеется, чего еще можно было ожидать от этого остолопа Гисборна? Гай - вояка преданный, но недалекий, особенно когда дело касается миловидной и своевольной дочки предыдущего шерифа. Теперешний шериф не сомневался, что эта вертихвостка здесь замешана. Он не понимал, как, но это было неважно. Уже не в первый раз девчонка путала ему карты. Но ничего, сегодня и ее ожидает кой-какой сюрпризик. Губы шерифа невольно растянулись в хищной улыбке.

Недавно в замок постучалась бродячая знахарка, предлагала различные снадобья: от хворей, от ран, для девичьей красы и для усиления мужской силы. Шериф, разумеется, велел гнать шарлатанку в шею - но не раньше, чем через одного из своих солдат купил у нее бутылочку темного стекла, содержавшую, по словам карги, самую что ни на есть настоящую "живую любовь". Дескать, подашь девице выпить вина хоть с каплей этого снадобья, и мигом воспылает к тебе красотка неугасимой страстью. Сейчас кувшин такого вина стоял у леди Мариан в покоях. Наверняка ведь Гай отправится к своей зазнобе, чтобы "поговорить", то есть потоптаться около нее с жалким видом, как побитый, но преданный пес. Если Мариан успеет плеснуть себе в чашу и хлебнуть, то парню выпадет веселый вечерок. А уж как себя будет чувствовать поутру сама гордячка, когда проспится и сообразит, что натворила... Шериф не сдержал улыбки при виде представившейся картины. Он устроил эту шутку не ради Гая - а для того, чтоб как следует проучить заносчивую красотку, слишком много возомнившую о своей особе. Он бы давно отправил девчонку на плаху, но убивать Мариан было бы верхом глупости. Она - козырь против Робина Гуда, одновременно заложница и приманка. Не-ет, мертвая она куда бесполезней, чем живая. Но преподать ей урок очень даже пора. Разбаловалась, забыла свое место. Вот и самое время ей напомнить.

***

\- Спасибо! - с жаром сказала Мариан. - Ты спас мне жизнь.  
Гай улыбнулся - одной из своих редких добрых улыбок.  
\- Кхм! - возмутился Аллан.  
\- _Вы_ спасли мне жизнь, - поправилась Мариан, шагнула к слуге и заключила его в крепкие объятия.  
\- Да так, ничего особенного, - заявил Аллан с видом одновременно смущенным и самодовольным. - Пришлось улепетывать от дюжины стражников, ну да что считаться такими мелочами в кругу друзей, верно? - Он посмотрел на Гисборна.  
\- Мы не друзья, - проворчал Гай, скорее для порядка. - Можешь идти.

Аллан вышел. Гай повернулся к Мариан.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь сегодня, - сказала девушка. Мужчина смотрел на нее пронзительным взглядом, тем самым, что всегда вызывал в ней ощущение щекочущего веселья и желание его подразнить. - Как я могу выразить свою благодарность?  
\- Есть один способ, - сказал Гисборн.  
\- Назови его, - тут же потребовала она, подходя к нему ближе.  
\- Останься здесь,- тихо произнес он. - В замке. Сделай его местом, в котором будет радостно жить.

Мариан просияла. Это в точности соответствовало ее планам. Подхваченная порывом, она приподнялась на цыпочки и обняла Гая - так же, как до этого Аллана.  
\- Спасибо, - шепнула она, целуя его в щеку. 

Руки мужчины сильнее сжали ее талию. Мариан счастливо вздохнула. Ей никогда не нравился Гай Гисборн, но его страсть привлекала, задевала какие-то животные струнки внутри нее.

Она чуть-чуть отступила, однако совсем размыкать объятия не спешила, глядя ему в лицо. Он совсем не похож на Робина, но по-своему красив - суровой, волчьей красотой. Мариан игриво провела пальцем по щеке мужчины. Это будто послужило ему сигналом к действию. Он наклонился к ней и стал целовать.

Девушка хихикнула и хотела, как всегда, отстраниться, но вместо этого поймала себя на том, что целует его в ответ. Зажигательное это все-таки дело - ходить на волосок от смерти. Бушует кровь и хочется безумств. Мариан тихонько мурлыкнула, обмякая в руках мужчины и отдаваясь его настойчивым губам. Он спас ей жизнь, рассуждала она. Не грех сегодня позволить ему чуть больше, чем обычно. Пусть знает, что леди Мариан умеет быть благодарной. Она покрепче обвила его шею руками, перебирая пальцами темные пряди.

\- О, Мариан, - шептал мужчина, пьянея от ее близости, теряя контроль от желанных прикосновений. - Моя милая Мариан. Наконец-то ты... я так ждал того момента... так ждал, когда ты мне ответишь...

"Пожалуй, это уже заходит слишком далеко", - проплыла в голове у девушки ленивая мысль.

\- Гай, - шепнула она, сама поражаясь, как хрипло прозвучал голос.  
\- Да, любовь моя, - отозвался он, покрывая поцелуями ее шею. Пальцы мужчины скользнули вдоль выреза ее рубашки, спуская ткань с плеча.  
\- Тебе пора остановиться, - заявила она, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, но медля оттолкнуть.

Гай поднял на нее взгляд, затуманенный желанием.

\- Я не остановлюсь, - возразил он, - пока ты меня не остановишь.  
\- Разве не это я только что сделала? - капризно сказала Мариан.  
\- Просил твой голос, - убежденно произнес мужчина. - Твои губы - нет. - И в доказательство он снова завладел ее ртом, целуя с такой пылкостью, что Мариан на время забыла все свои возражения. 

Девушка опомнилась только тогда, когда мужчина подхватил ее на руки.

\- Что ты делаешь? - подозрительно спросила она.

Гай не ответил, просто опустил ее на кровать и сам улегся рядом с ней. Его рука легла ей на талию, погладила бедро. Мариан потерла лоб, удивляясь сама себе. По всему телу разлилась приятная нега. Отбиваться не хотелось, хотелось выгибаться навстречу его прикосновениям и требовать еще, еще...

Гисборн целовал ее плечи и верх груди. Его дыхание было таким горячим, что почти обжигало. Мариан почувствовала, как пальцы мужчины сильнее потянули рубашку, обнажая грудь. Это девушку слегка отрезвило.  
\- Мы не можем этого делать, - запротестовала она, приподнимаясь и возвращая ткань на место. - Такое позволено только тем, кто повенчан перед богом и людьми.  
\- Я женюсь на тебе завтра же утром, - пообещал Гай, сильнее прижимая девушку к себе.  
\- Вы, мужчины, чего только не скажете, лишь бы получить свое. - Мариан снова трепыхнулась, пытаясь откатиться, но Гисборн не давал.  
\- Если ты мне не веришь, я готов жениться на тебе прямо сейчас, - страстно прошептал он. - Пойдем к замковому капеллану, он нас обвенчает.  
\- Не хочу никуда идти, - решила Мариан, в изнеможении падая на подушки. Ей действительно не хотелось ни ходить, ни капеллана, ни замуж. Ей хотелось нежиться в постели и наслаждаться тем, насколько любовь к ней сводит с ума сильного мужчину.  
\- Я тоже не хочу, - согласился Гай. - Завтра утром, прямо на рассвете, моя Мариан. - И он неожиданно ловким движением расстегнул пряжки ее корсажа. Его руки забрались под рубашку, где стало гораздо свободней. Потом Мариан почувствовала, что тонкая льняная ткань, сбившись в складки у шеи, уже ничего не прикрывает, и сама стянула сорочку через голову. 

\- Я вовсе не собиралась позволять тебе столь многое, - заплетающимся языком призналась она. Раньше ей в этой комнате всегда досаждали сквозняки, но сейчас девушке было жарко.  
\- Поверь, я знаю, о чем ты говоришь, - пробормотал Гисборн. - Каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, я клянусь себе, что не поддамся на твои чары. И каждый раз я позволяю тебе... все, что тебе вздумается.  
\- Это не одно и то же, - вяло отбрыкнулась она.  
\- Разумеется, это одно и то же, - заверил ее Гай, начиная освобождаться от своего собственного кожаного дублета. Мариан протянула руку, щелкая застежками. Ею двигало желание пошалить, но Гисборн воспринял это как выражение нетерпения, и воодушевился еще больше. Девушка сама не заметила, как они оба освободились от последних деталей одежды. Потом горячее тело мужчины прижалось к ее, и она растеряла остатки мыслей, отдавшись на волю захлестывающего ее потока. 

***

Мариан с трудом разлепила тяжелые веки. Голова гудела, в глаза будто песку насыпали. Она шевельнулась, пытаясь приподняться - и чуть не вскрикнула, обнаружив рядом с собой в кровати безмятежно спящего Гая Гисборна. Рука мужчины лежала поперек ее талии, и он был... (девушка поспешно обшарила глазами комнату, примечая разбросанную одежду)... обнажен. Равно как и она. 

\- Как ты посмел! - крикнула она и с размаху залепила ему пощечину.

Мужчина вздрогнул и проснулся, подняв руку, чтобы потрогать покрасневшую щеку.

\- Ты что себе позволил, Гай Гисборн! - яростно продолжала Мариан, вскакивая с кровати и обертываясь в простыню. - Я знала, что ты не человек чести, но я никогда не ожидала от тебя такого... такой подлости!

Гай перевернулся на спину и сел, глядя на нее встревоженно и тоскливо.

\- Мариан, - озадаченно произнес он. - Любимая. Я не понимаю...  
\- Я тебе не любимая! - закричала она. - С теми, кого любят, так не поступают!  
\- Мариан, о чем ты говоришь? - спросил он, тоже поднимаясь и натягивая штаны.  
\- О чем я говорю? О чем говорю? О вот этом! - Девушка так резко указала на кровать, что едва не ушиблась о резной столбик, поддерживающий балдахин. - Я верила тебе! Верила, что ты никогда не опустишься до того, чтобы взять меня силой!  
\- Я не брал тебя силой! - Лицо Гисборна исказилось гримасой боли. - Ты сама этого хотела!  
\- Я-а хотела? - задохнулась Мариан. Она торопливо перебрала в памяти детали вчерашнего вечера... и ошарашенно прикрыла рот рукой. Всемогущий боже! Гай был прав. Это она повесилась ему на шею. Ну то есть, она только обняла. А он только поцеловал. А она не стала отворачиваться. А он... черт.

\- Мариан, - позвал Гай, подходя и беря ее ладонь в свои. Девушка вздрогнула и выдернула руку.  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне! - прошипела она, отступая на несколько шагов.

Гай отвернулся и принялся одеваться. Мариан следила за его движениями, не чувствуя ничего, кроме пустоты. Что ей теперь делать? Как ей теперь смотреть в глаза Робину?

Когда Гай снова оказался рядом с ней, в его взгляде была только грусть.

\- Я знал, что это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, - сказал он. - Я все равно готов жениться на тебе... - Он осекся, когда на лице девушки отразилось негодование и отвращение. - Что бы ты ни думала, как бы ты меня ни проклинала - это было лучшее, что случилось со мной в моей жизни.

Хлопнула дверь. Прозвучали, отдаляясь, тяжелые шаги. Как была, в простыне, Мариан уселась на кровать и расплакалась.


End file.
